Stings so good
by Midnight-sayasha
Summary: Roxy/Jane Genderbend fic -Yaoi- General Rory Lalonde has caught the notorious Ace Detective, Jace Crocker! There be a punishment for those gutsy enough to try and infiltrate the Lalonde house! Giftfic fer Dommy


"So it seems you've been caught, Mister Intruder."

It was just a game, Jace told himself. It was just pretend, right?

It was that thought alone that stopped the tremble that wracked his thighs as Rory slapped the crop against his palm, grinning mischievously down at his bound form. Rory waited a few moments for Jace to form a reply in that witty brain, politely shifting his weight from one foot to another to distract himself from that creamy, unmarred skin.

The fake hair brushing against his upper lip reminded Jace of his position, and he forced a confident grin, tugging his wrists against the rope binding them, shifting the chair he was tied to forward a few centimetres in mock struggle. He was going to chafe at this rate, no matter how smooth Rory had insisted his restraints would be.

"Was I caught, or did I willingly give up?" He retorted coyly, tipping his head back with a smirk, "Who knows? By giving in, maybe you're playing right into my trap..."

"An' what trap is that exactly?" Rory stepped forward with a click of those damned heels, bringing the crop up to trace along Jace's chin, dipping down to curve along the collar securely wrapped around that delicious neck. The chains securing his cape jingled as he moved, and Jace found himself much too interested in the others clothes to follow the crop's direction.

"Well," Jace started curtly, "by playing into your demands and feeding your lust for power, it's a well-known fact that officials of your...status can leak top-secret information..." Rory didn't seem to care much for his answer, but the way those eyes burned into his skin, Jace figured Rory just liked to watch him squirm. "...not that I'm making fun of you- it's just how it is."

A hum and the crop slid back up to poke at Jace's lips softly. "Izzat right?"

It was rhetorical, as Rory didn't pause to let Jace attempt to draw out the peace any longer, swiftly bringing the crop down to slap against Jace's thigh, delighted in the startled yelp which was produced.

"I ain't too sure about what they teach you sleuths these days," He mused, rubbing the reddening welt softly, lovingly, "But I ain't some cheap novella gimmick, an' I ain't gonna spill the beans to a clumsy gumshoe like you, 'aight?"

Another swift smack to Jace's thigh cut any possible retorts short before they could even form on his tongue, and before he knew it, Rory was seated in his lap, face invading his personal space at an alarming rate, that damned grin only larger, more seductive- but if he were to move, Jace was sure more punishment was in his immediate future...

"So, I'll cut you a deal." The hushed tone and the smooth leather of Rory's glove travelling against his skin to tangle in his hair, grab tightly and _yank,_ sent a devilish bolt of anticipation down Jace's spine. "How about we forget that insult, yeah? An' _you_ give me everythin' _you_ know, an' I might go easy on ya."

The pure _authority _Rory was radiating was muddling Jace's brain, willing him to submit, to obey, to openly announce every trick and plot and scheme his agency had created to take down the Lalonde General, but there was nothing to give, and even if there were- Jace wouldn't be much of a detective if he gave in so easily.

Rory pulled back with a tut, sliding out of Jace's lap to reach into a tiny pocket on even tinier shorts, withdrawing a small, pink pocket knife. "Wron' answer, detective."

Rory was fast when he moved, ducking down to slice through the rope binding Jace's ankles together; and it was a good thing Jace was too paralysed at the fear of a real weapon being brought into this to move, or Rory's slightly fuzzy vision may have sparked a real argument.

Swift once again, Rory tossed the blade aside, tugging at the chain that dangled from the previously ignored collar and pulling Jace through sheer force onto his legs, bringing his face in close to glare down at the confused boy. "I ain't gon' let up, even when you scream."

Any other situation and Jace would retaliate, but staring into those lust-filled eyes only served to spike his arousal further and fuel his silence. He had to force his brain to continue to function as he whispered his reply. "I won't scream even if you draw blood."

The grin Rory broke out with seemed to take it as a challenge, as next thing Jace knew, he was being forced against the floor, face into the carpet and ass in the air, Rory's hand stroking through his hair softly before retreating, a low chuckle breaking the air. "How long 'till you eat them words?"

The first strike stung and Jace was already considering backing out, but there was a certain pride in winning against Rory which spurred him on, along with the strange pleasure that burned with his pain, so he pressed his lips shut tightly and breathed sharply through his nose, smothering his yelp into a muted grunt.

Two more quick hits and Rory paused to trace his hand over the presented flesh, allowing the sting to sink in, pacing him. "Beautiful." He murmured, waiting a few more seconds before drawing his hand back and slapping Jace's ass, delighted that that drew a more exciting response than the muted groans of denial.

"Do you like this?" His tone was oh-so sweet as he watched Jace twitch, counting the seconds it took for red to colour his cheeks. He didn't expect a reply. "Because, detective...I think you do."

Another slap caused Jace to rock forward with the shock, gasping into the floor as those gloved hands came back to soothe the sting. The laughter, however, he didn't expect.

"Looks like y've lost your moustache, detective!" The delightful tone shattered the carefully put together alter ego of a general, and as Jace peered back in surprise, Rory lost it even further. "Your secret identity iz revealed Jacy!"

"Rory..." Jace groaned, almost disappointed until a harsh slap of the crop snapped him back to attention with a yelp.

"Thass 'General Rory' to you." Rory warned, seamlessly slipping back into the façade with another smack, smirking at the physical response he was receiving. "Don't you forget it. Now, where was I..."

Jace couldn't fight the squeak and a closely followed moan as Rory's hand slipped between his legs to fondle the growing bulge, smirking widely as he watched the other attempt to squirm away. "You _do _like this. I don't suppose you'd complain if I continued then?"

Like he'd give him the chance, Jace mused while Rory squeaked to his feet, sauntering away in heels to retrieve a dark green bottle, swaying back cheerfully with an odd glint in his eye, sloshing the liquid inside tantalizingly.

"A'ight, Jacy, I'm gonna give you an' order." A talented leg rose between spread legs on the floor, nudging between gently to assure he had Jace's attention. "You ain't allowed to moan, at all, until I say so. You don't get a choice, else it's 'smack!' y'hear?"

Biting his lip with an anxious nod, Rory smiled and dropped back down, uncorking the bottle. "Good."

Jace had no doubt in his mind about what was contained within that green glass, and already the smell of a rich red wine was assaulting his senses, but he didn't expect other senses to be assaulted by the cold alcohol, inhaling sharply as the liquid trailed down his back to pool at the collar. It was a light stream, a warning, trailing back over his ass and sliding between his clefts, down further by gravity.

Oh, how he _squirmed._ Rory fought the urge to laugh as he watched his partner writhe, pulling forward to hold back precious sounds. The pure surge of power he received from complete domination was one part exhilarating, two parts addictive, and with a cheeky grin he snaked his hand around to pump at Jace's length, chuckling as the writhing increased.

It was only a matter of time before Jace slipped up, and the moan that bubbled out as the liquor stopped flowing was deliciously pained. Rory jumped on it immediately, drawing both hands back and delivering a strong slap to Jace's ass, causing yet another moan, louder, unguarded, and also causing another heavy hit to rain down.

A few more strikes later and Jace silenced his groan, relieved from the impending threat of another hit as instead Rory traced a finger between his cheeks and smiled, pressing a wine-slick digit in, "Good boy."

Rory worked slowly; hooked on if Jace would allow himself to mess up again, watching his face contort at the effort. Two, three fingers and Jace was panting brokenly into the carpet. It only took a simple curve and Jace was crying out, pushing back as Rory retreated and slapped his ass again.

Jace didn't care if the whine he gave was needy, and he whined again as the chain around his neck was pulled, bringing him up onto shaky knees and back against a warm chest. Rory breathed down his neck and the shudder it caused was body-wracking.

"Are you ready, detective?" Rory purred, brushing his lips against Jace's jaw softly and smirking at the drawn out moan he received. "Imma take that as a yes."

Not at all gently, Jace was shoved back down into the carpet, one hand tangled in his hair, one hand retreating to unzip leather shorts. No warning was given as Rory lined up and pushed in past the tight ring of muscle, biting back a groan and loving comments of how tight Jace always seemed to be despite preparation.

In contrast, Jace rocked back, numbed to the pain from the assault on his behind from disobedience and eager for more. A strong grip kept him from actually achieving anything and forced him to comply with whatever pace Rory wished, and all he received for his efforts was a jerk to his hair.

And, of course, Rory chose to start out slow until Jace begged for it, egging him on with sharp quips and insults at the moans of dissatisfaction Jace mewled out until he used his words like 'a big boy'.

"Faster..." Jace groaned loudly, trying to rock back again and keening at the yank he received, his scalp burning from the abuse. "P-Please, R-Rory! G-General! F-_faster!_"

When Rory slammed forward Jace cried out in pleasure, the hand retreating from his hair to further secure his hips as a sharp, deep rhythm was forced on him, each thrust bringing out louder and louder moans as he was worked towards his climax, wrists straining against the rope biting into his skin as his shoulders scrabbled for leverage to push back against that grip and try for just a _little bit more, so close just a little bit-_

The sharp stab at his prostate sent him over the edge with a scream, diving into nerve burning white bliss whilst Rory finished within tight heat moments later with a slurred groan, slowing his thrusts and slumping against the other, limp.

It took a few minutes to come down from the high, and already the ache was settling in. Squirming underneath Rory's weight, Jace gave a feeble moan as he attempted to wriggle the other off, his shoulders beginning to seize.

Thankfully, Rory got the message and hauled himself up and off the smaller male, crawling away to retrieve the pocket knife and cut Jace free.

He felt dizzy as he sat up, rolling his shoulders and rubbing his wrists, hissing at the sharp throb his legs protested at the movement, red welts littering the back and front of his thighs. He glanced up to glare at Rory for going a little bit too far with his power trip and was instead met with soft lips pressed against his own.

"That was great, Jacy." Rory giggled as he pulled away, dragging Jace with him into his lap, massaging the tense muscles of his neck and delighting in the way Jace sighed and leaned back into his touch. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Mm-hmm." Jace hummed, eyes slipping shut as he relaxed. "You're pretty sexy when you're in charge."

Rory laughed and leaned forward to kiss the back of Jace's neck, grinning sheepishly. "I thought you were gonna kill me when I pulled out m' pocket knife."

"Some warning would have been nice." Jace huffed, leaning back flush against Rory's chest and trapping his hands, tipping his head back to kiss the blond's neck. "But it did add to the danger."

Forcing his hands free to embrace Jace warmly, Rory couldn't fight the small smirk that creeped onto his face, his sleepy partner looking up with a little more than confusion.

"So, when d'we get to do that again?"


End file.
